thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MapleClan
Welcome to MapleClan! This Clan is owned by Misty Fern. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join: :Eye color: :Pelt description: :Personality: :Family: :Rank: Clans we Roleplay with *CloudClan *LeafClan Current events *It is New-leaf *MapleClan is being threatened by a pack of rogues that want to take over the forest *Autumnbreeze just became a warrior! *Badgerpaw, Ivypaw and Antpaw are the newest apprentices in the Clan Description In the midst of a beautiful maple forest lies MapleClan. Their hearts are kind and caring. They all have very warm relationships between each other. These cats are just pure good, but they will fight if needed. Territory In the middle of the great maple forest is their camp, an open clearing surrounded by maples. It's well protected by a forest that surrounds it. Camp: The MapleClan camp is a grassy open clearing bordered by tall maples and a smooth boulders. Medicine Cat Den: A small space under three great long, flat boulders. Leader's Den: Hollow under a slanting boulder, protected by bushes. Warrior's Den: In the middle of many ferns and bushes. Apprentince's Den: Inside a thick and wide Maple stump Elder's Den: Semi open cave created by a few boulders, with many ferns inside. Deputy's Den: Very similar to the leader's den, except smaller. Next to leader's den. Members Leader: :Maplestar - pretty dark golden she cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. She is caring and protective for her Clan. Currently has six lives. (Mate: Tigerblaze) (Misty) Deputy: :Silverleaf - beautiful silver she cat with green eyes. She is caring, but very loyal and respectful. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Stormpelt - blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He is fun to be around and is a natural mentor. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeyflower - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. She is nice, and very shy. (Daughter of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) Warriors: :Dappleleaf - light brown she-cat with dapples of darker brown and green eyes. She is fierce and loyal to the death. (Emberstar) :Thornberry - light brown tabby tom with green eyes. His facade is one of carelessness and sarcasm, but when his loved ones are threatened or hurt, he will do anything to get revenge for them. (Mate: Goldencloud) (Emberstar) :Pricklefur ' - gray tabby tom with pale white stripes, messy fur, and ice-green eyes. He is strict and fierce, but can be caring and sympathetic. (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Antpaw :Pantherfang - large, muscular, thick-furred, glossy, jet-black tom with barely visible spots of lighter black, a long, thick tail, unusually long canine teeth, and large, clear, golden eyes. He is stubborn, strict, and fearless. (Mate: Wolfsong) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Bluepaw :Brackentail - brown tom with white paws and chest. He is loyal and fierce, but he is also nice. (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) ::Apprentice, Ivypaw :Hollystream - dark tortoisehell she-cat with green eyes. (Starshine) :Silentbird - young, graceful, pure white she-cat with short, soft fur, a long, bushy tail, long legs, a pink nose, and unusual lavender eyes. She is caring and a great hunter. (Wolfspirit) :Pinefang - large, strong, dusky brown tom with a long tail, a small black nose, thick fur, unusually long, thorn sharp claws, and forest-green eyes. He is loyal and stubborn. (Wolfspirit) :Oakstorm - large, battle-scarred, thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Badgerpaw :Newtfang - red she-cat with black patches, a long, thin tail, and amber eyes. She is outgoing, fun-loving, and acts like a kit, but is also very hardworking. (Emberstar) :[[Nightwater|'Nightwater']] - black tom with a slightly lighter mottled pelt, a telltale patch of fur that sticks up on his back, and green eyes. He is quite often alone because he isn't friendly, but when it comes to defending his Clan, he will die for it. (Emberstar) :Lightfur - beautiful pale gray she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and stunning blue eyes. She is blunt, straightforward, and honest, and is loyal to her friends and Clan. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Sunpaw :Autumnbreeze - beautiful dark brown she-cat with long legs and long fur, with tortoiseshell markings all over it. She has bright green eyes, and she is sharp-tongued, fierce, fearless and extremely intelligent, she has a great sense of smell and scent, and can run extremely fast. (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Ravenpaw :Wolfsong - pretty, thick-furred gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, a long, bushy tail, thorn-sharp claws, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn, loyal, and caring. (Mate: Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :Turtledove - slender, pretty, off-white she-cat with a tortoiseshell-spotted back and head, bright green eyes, and a black-and-white striped patch on the left side of her neck. She's always wanted a mate. (Wolfspirit) :Snakefang - black tom with green eyes. He is nice, yet sometimes yells, and is sarcastic a lot. He will always eats adders if they're available. He is in love with Wolfsong, but nobody notices. (Quamalamalam) :Mistybreeze - beautiful light and dark gray mottled she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She is pround, and fierce. She I'll protect her clan to the end. She has an unnoticeable crush on Foxblaze. (Mate: Foxblaze) (Berryheart) ::Apprentice, Sagepaw :Foxblaze - tom cat with orange thick fur, black furry legs and a white chin. (Mate: Mistybreeze) (Dawn) : :Redfire - ginger she-cat. She is energetic and enthusiastic. (Potatoes) :Coyotescar - golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He is fierce and quick to fight. (Potatoes) : Waterclaw -''' Grey she-cat with amber eyes. She is very loyal, but also lazy (Winxclubfan1) '''Apprentices :Sunpaw - pale ginger she-cat with white paws, a white tip of tail, and green eyes. She is friendly and curious, and is an excellent fighter. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Lightfur :Bluepaw - large and muscular blue tom with black tabby stripes and clear amber eyes, a long scar from ear to shoulder on his right side and long thorn sharp teeth and claws. He's a great fighter, loyal, strong, willing to speak out for what's right, and willing to do anything to protect his Clanmates. (Berryheart) ::Mentor, ''' Pantherfang :Antpaw' - small, sleek, reddish-brown tom with black ears, a long tail, and bright amber eyes. He is stubborn and caring. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Pricklefur :'Ivypaw' - sleek, slender, pure white she-cat with pale gray tabby patches, a long tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She is fearless and proud. (Daughter of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Brackentail :'Badgerpaw' - large, muscular, glossy black tom with white badger-like markings, a short tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and brave. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Oakstorm :'Ravenpaw''' - small black tom with small white paws with light green-blue eyes. He is very quiet and keeps to himself most of the time, but he loves to play with the kits and talk to the queens. (Frostyness) ::Mentor, Autumnbreeze :Sagepaw - calico she-cat with green eyes. She is closed off and doesn't talk to many people. (Stardapple) ::Mentor, Mistybreeze :Foxpaw - orange tom with a very bushy tail. He is nice, but does not like fighting. (Stardapple) ::Mentor, Undecided Queens: :Goldencloud - light gold she-cat with subtle dark brown stripes and green eyes. She is fierce and is very protective of her mate and Clan. (Mate: Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Sunleaf - golden tabby with light blue-green eyes and a black tailtip and ear tips. She is funny, fierce for her kit, and sweet. (Berryheart) :Fernleaf - grey she-cat with darker grey dapples. She is kind and gentle, heavily expecting kits. She refuses to tell her mate. (Mate: Unknown) (Potatoes) Kits: :Rosekit - light brown she-cat with a red-brown tail and green eyes. She is quiet, shy, and intelligent. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Quickkit - gray tom with white paws, a black patch on his hind right paw, straight, short, whiskers, and blue eyes. He is very fast, loyal, and funny. (Son of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Applekit - light ginger she-cat with brown tips of ears, a golden tail, and a patch of red near the base of her tail, and green eyes. She is loud, rowdy, not afraid to get dirty, and honest. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Raccoonkit - gray tom that looks like a raccoon, with amber eyes. He is proud and easily offended. (Son of Sunleaf) (Icefern) Elders: :Bluefrost - small, slender, blue-gray she-cat with long legs, a short tail, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and strong. She and her mate, Crowtalon, often join patrols. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Wolfspirit) :Crowtalon - large, battle-scarred, jet-black tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and brave, and often joins patrols. (Mate: Bluefrost) (Wolfspirit) :Starlingclaw - copper colored tom with amber eyes and white chest and muzzle. He is strong and brave. He may be an elder, but if needed to, he would fight for his Clan. He is Bluepaw's foster father. (Mate: Robinclaw) (Berryheart) :Robinfur - gray-black she-cat with a reddish brown chest and brown eyes. She is intelligent and fast. She has led cats away from places being so fast and full of tireless energy. She is Bluepaw's foster mother. (Mate: Starlingclaw) (Berryheart) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :Ace - huge, heavily-scarred black-and-white tom with shaggy fur, blood-stained claws, and icy blue eyes. He lives in a barn at the edge of MapleClan territory, but he once belonged to a group of rogues. (Wolfspirit) Rogues: :Fang - massive white tom with a jet-black tail and amber eyes. He is cruel and calculating, and is merciless. He is the leader of a pack of rogues near MapleClan, and is well respected by them. (Emberstar) :Crow - jet-black tom with glossy fur, a scarred pelt, nicked ears, and dark blue eyes. He is endlessly loyal and quite obedient and docile, yet tries to lead the rogues himself. (Emberstar) :Thorn - battle scarred, small yet strong tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She can act superior to others and thinks she's the best, and is very proud. She is agressive and cruel at battle, but always obedient to her leader, Fang. (Daughter of Fang) (Misty) :Thunder - big sized tabby tom, thick long fur, with a short tail and ice blue eyes. He is stubborn and skilled at battle. (Misty) :Tigerblaze - massive, dark brown tabby tom with thick, glossy fur, a paler muzzle, chest, and underbelly, a long, thick tail, and amber eyes. Former MapleClan warrior. (Wolfspirit) :Tigerlily -''' stunningly beautiful she-cat with a glossy, smooth ginger pelt, flecks of darker ginger, icy blue eyes, long legs, and thick fur. She is intelligent and stubborn, and not afraid to go against Fang's orders if she believes in what she's doing. (Daughter of Fang) (Wolfspirit) :'''Spider - skinny, long-legged black tom with a long, thin tail, thorn-sharp claws, and icy blue eyes. (Wolf) :Sunrise '- a former MapleClan cat, and Solarflash's sister. She is a pretty orange she-cat with green eyes and a long fluffy tail. She hates MapleClan because she was ran out for killing another Clan cat, Darkstripe. (Prowllu) :'Louis '''- a brown tabby tom that's dusky gray. He has yellow-green eyes and a thin pelt laced with scars, the majority over his face and his nicked ears. He is ruthless and an amazing fighter. (Prowllu) : '''Gale - a smooth-pelted russet tom with dark stripes over his head and tail, his tail having a white tip. He has blue eyes. He is smooth-talking, and a total sweet-talker. He likes Autumnbreeze, a Clan cat. (Prowllu) Kittypets: RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "That would be the nicest compliment you've ever received, given your personality," Nightwater mumbled too low for her to hear. He straightened up and meowed simply, "Alright." As she turned away, he shook his head and thought, If I'm actually going to try to not push others away, then that thing I said before was uncalled for. Ah, well... ''~~ Stormpelt took a good look at Maplestar's wound and pronounced, "Three days, minimum. That wound's pretty deep and large, so you can't start running around and have it open up again." '' ''EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 22:08, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Autumnbreeze flicked her tail again, and went to go see if the medicine cats needed any assistance. "Hey," She meowed as she poked her head into the den. "Is there anything I can do for you guys? Food? A drink? Get some more anything?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 21:53, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "If you could get us each a piece of prey, that'd be great, thanks," Stormpelt told her, looking up from where he was examining Maplestar's leg. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 22:41, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "That would be nice," Honeyflower added, her stomach rumbling "Please! I feel like I haven't eaten for moons". Maplestar shook her head "Don't exaggerate, Honeyflower" Maplestar reminded her daughter, closing her eyes and settling into an uneasy sleep, filled with images of Tigerblaze. MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 21:53, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Stormepelt was applying a poultice to Maplestar's wound when Autumnbreeze came back in with three pieces of prey. "Thank you, Autumnbreeze," Stormpelt said. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 22:26, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Any time," Autumnbreeze purred quietly. "If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to call me." She added, as she backed out of the den. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 23:50, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt quickly finished up Maplestar's treatment and scurried over to where Autumnbreeze had left the prey. He bit into a large squirrel and clsoed his eyes. It was the first food he had had since sunrise the day before, and he was famished. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 21:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw, padded out of the apprentices' den. His flexed his shoulder. It still hurt a bit and was quite stiff from an injury quite a few moons ago. ''Why can't you heal? He stretched wincing at the pain and went to the fresh-kill pile. He took a small mouse and ate, looking around for his mentor, Pantherfang. "Anyone seen Pantherfang?" he asked to anyone who was listening. --NightWolfy Moon 19:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw had followed out her friend from the apprentices' den. Her injured paw had almost fully recovered, but she was hanging around with Bluepaw to provide moral support. "I think he's in the warriors' den," she said. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 19:52, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Ok." he said. "I guess I'll speak to him later. So how is your paw, Sunpaw?" He smiled at his friend. --~~ Robinfur stretched and laid at the entrance to the elder's den, listening to her mate, Starlingclaw, snore like a badger. --NightWolfy Moon 20:46, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It's getting a lot better," Sunpaw she replied happily. "But if you got better, then we could start training together again and stuff." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 19:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "My shoulder should heal completely soon. At least that's what Stormpelt said. Though it'll probably be a bit stiff for awhile after though." He pushed the rest of the mouse toward her. "Hungry?" --NightWolfy Moon 20:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Autumnbreeze's ears swiveled towards Bluepaw. "I'm sure he's with Wolfsong," she meowed, going to sit next to her old den mates. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 22:04, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Maplestar woke up when the moon was shining bright in the sky, not a cloud to be seen. Starts in Silverpelt dotted the clear night sky. The MapleClan leader had found it impossible to go into a deep sleep, so she decided to go for a walk. Inside the medicine den, Maplestar saw the grey bundle of fur fall and rise as Stormpelt slept peacefully. Beside him, Honeyflower's white and ginger patched pelt shone in the moonlight. What shall I do? ''Maplestar asked herself ''Maybe a walk will do me some good...I'll just go out of the camp and back.'' She started limping towards the camp entrance, making sure that no cat saw her leave. Once she was out of the camp, she simply just wandered around. Maplestar was padding under a great oak when she smelled a scent that made her fur bristle. "Tigerblaze?" She hissed~ Honeyflower felt a movement in front of her, and from the corner of her eye she though to see a cat walk out of the den. I must be dreaming she told herself Maplestar wouldn't go out in the middle of the night with her wound. She curled up into a ball beside Stormpelt and settled back to sleep. MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 20:44, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Do you want to go practice with him? I'll take that mouse, by the way," Sunpaw added, accepting it and tucking in. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 00:08, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I will in a minute." he looks around camp. At least its a nice day! "He said that we should see how well and how long I can stay on my wounded shoulder. Just incase it doesn't completely heal properly." Bluepaw licked a paw and drew it over his ear. --NightWolfy Moon 01:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Cool! I'd join you, but Lightfur has me down for a final assessment today," Sunpaw meowed as she chewed. "I really hope I do well." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 22:27, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw laid his tail against her shoulder. "I bet you'll do fine! I'm worried though how I'll be able to fight with this shoulder if those rogues bother us again. I don't want to be sitting around like I was when I had first hurt my shoulder, either." --NightWolfy Moon 22:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Maplestar padded up to the powerful tabby warrior "What are you doing here?" she hissed into the bush where she knew Tigerblaze was hiding "You can come out, I know you're in there." she said, trying to sound a little calmer. MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 23:07, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Oh yeah..." Sunpaw trailed off. "I guess we just have to hope thye don't until you get better." At that moment, Lightfur strode out of the warriors' den and up to Sunpaw, looking down at her. "Are you ready for your assessment?" Sunpaw nodded, rising from her spot. "Follow me, then." Lightfur turned around and sauntered away, her apprentice padding after her more slowly. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 00:49, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Bye Sunpaw! Good luck." Bluepaw called after them. Ok, time to go speak to Pantherfang I guess. He padded over to the warriors den and poked his head inside. "Pantherfang? You here?" He asked. --NightWolfy Moon 00:59, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw followed Lightfur out of camp, and they stopped a little ways from the entrance. "Alright. You've done this before, so you know how it goes," Lightfur meowed. "You're going to catch as many pieces of prey as you can within the allotted time. I will be observing you, although you will not be able to see me. Are you ready?" Sunpaw nodded. "Off you go, then." Sunpaw raced off without another word. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 17:54, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Autummbreeze returned to the warrior's den, finally set on sleeping for a good while. She claimed a spot near her old nest, in a crook in the wall that was perfectly sized for a cat or two. Solarflash used to sleep in the crook with her, but now it was just her, in one of the only spaces in the den that had been unharmed in the battle.. Nice n' roomy. She curled up, tucking her head under her long tail. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 22:50, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pantherfang heard his apprentice from where he was relaxing with Wolfsong, off to the side of the warriors' den. In the shade, his dark pelt and that of his mate's were almost completely invisible. "Over here, Bluepaw," he called, getting to his paws. ~~ Tigerblaze padded out from under the bush, sharp branches scraping against his fur as though they were trying to pull him back in. He hadn't particularly tried to meet his former mate this time, as he actually came because of his restlessness, and decided to patrol the borders alone. "A simple 'hello' would've sufficed. But, I'm not here because of any specific reason. I felt like a walk. Besides, I'm not trespassing, so why should it matter to you?" -- 08:03, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Could we try training now? My shoulder's still a bit stiff but Stormpelt said I should heal better soon." He looked hopefully at his mentor. "Could we try hunting first though? I was trying to practice that a bit and I'm still off balance when I try to pounce." He gave an angry glare at his injured shoulder. --NightWolfy Moon 15:57, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw slowed down after she had run a good distance from Lightfur. Maybe she hasn't caught up to me yet, ''she thought. ''I still need to catch prey, though. ''Almost immediately after finishing the thought, she spotted a mouse at the roots of a tree, nibbling on something. Lowering herself into a hunting crouch, she slowly crept up on it, and pounced. She successfully killed it, and buried the mouse to come back for later. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 17:42, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- "We'll train, but mainly hunting. I don't want you doing any complicated battle moves for now." Pantherfang led the way out of camp, slowing his pace so that the apprentice could easily keep up. -- 08:47, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Alright." He limped at his side, flashing a grateful glance at his mentor for slowing his pace. "I still want to try a few battle moves though, to see if my shoulder is getting any better. He winced as he remember when they had tried to test his shoulder with battle moves before. He hadn't been healed enough then. "Where are we going to hunt?" --NightWolfy Moon 13:31, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw continued on, catching a few more animals and burying them, and taking one or two breaks. When she felt sure enough that Lightfur would be satisfied, she hurried back to dig up all her prey and carried it back to where she started. Lightfur wasn't there yet, so Sunpaw brought the rest of her catch in a second trip. There was silence around her except for the sound of birds chirping. ''Lightfur... when are you going to get here...? ''EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 18:33, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Might as well play with Gale a bit.) Autumnbreeze was awoken from her nap inside her little cove by a russet tabby tail tickling her nose. "Hey, beautiful. Get up." a voice murmured. Autumnbreeze hissed, getting to her paws. "I told you to get out of here." She growled. ''How in the name of StarClan did he get in here? ''Gale laughed, a purr rumbling in his throat. "I'm going to ask your leader to join up with your Clan. It's better than those stupid rogues. Plus, I get to play with you." He grinned, slipping out of the den. "Yo, where's your leader?" He meowed nonchalantly, with Autumnbreeze following him out of the den. "Seriously- like she'll let you join! Get outta here." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 20:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) "Of course it should matter to me!" hissed Maplstar, arching her back with anger "The safety of my clan is in danger because of your flea-brained friends!". She backed away "I-I'm sorry, I really don't want this to get between our relationship," Maplestar said sitting down and staring at her paws "If only things could work out alright..." She looked up from the ground into Tigerblaze's intense amber eyes, hoping for an encouragind response. MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 23:22, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pantherfang didn't answer right away, and he realize he hadn't planned anything before taking his apprentice out. "We'll hunt by the burnt maple," he finally answered, recalling the ancient, fallen maple tree. ~~ "Neither do I," he meowed, flattening his fur. Looking away a moment later, he stood up. "I should go before anyone notices I'm gone. I'll be here tomorrow night at moonhigh." -- 08:14, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw's tabby striped tail lifted. "That's a good place to hunt. Hopefully I'll be able to catch something this time," he purred. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 20:57, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Maplestar nodded, and quickly leaned into to give Tigerblaze an affectionately lick on the top of his head "Alright," she meowed "Watch out for any MapleClan patrols!" she called as she watched the tabby tom pelt through the dense forest. She raced back towards the camp, stopping to catch a blackbird that was pecking on some seeds near a tree, and a vole near the small river that ran near their territory. ''I'll just tell my Clan I was out hunting ''she thought guilitily, hating to lie to her clanmates. Too focused on her own thoughts, she barely noticed as she bumped into Bluepaw, with his Pantherfang. MistyFern' It about 20% cooler''' 21:52, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay